School Kinda Sucks
by TheCynicalFrenchy
Summary: The groundwork for a Bad Touch Trio tale, try saying that ten times fast. Anyway Francis, Gilbert and Antonio are blackmailed in behaving for the last week of school by their psycho math teacher, quite the challenge I know. Haven't decided on pairings yet with the exception of Spamano which I find pretty cute. Whelp thanks for listening hope you enjoy.


_Well I kinda just wanted to write this, so I did. If you like it lemme know because I'm unsure I want to continue._

_Hetalia is not mine it belongs to some guy who presumably lives in Japan and maybe owns a pet Doge, but I'm not sure maybe it's a cat or a fish._

* * *

"The Bad Touch Trio" as they called themselves couldn't wait for school to be done.

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, the members of "The Bad Touch Trio" had gotten in trouble too many times to count for activities like vandalism, harassment and other generally asshole-ish things, but none of this mattered anymore as in less than a week they'd be graduating and there'd be no more annoying principals and principles to deal with.

Plus all three of these boys hated the secretary, she was one of the meanest hags any of them had ever met. How she hadn't been fired for saying snarkity comments at every turn, nobody had any idea. Though it was probably the same reason Francis, Antonio and especially Gilbert hadn't been expelled. Anyway the point being "The Bad Touch Trio" despised school.

Yet here the three of them sat, two of them shifting around nervously and Gilbert sitting in complete silence, in the classroom after everyone else had already left. Only the teacher remained, a stern look on her face.

"I wanted to talk because I've had it up to HERE with you brats," the teacher said so obviously at her breaking point as she made huge hand gestures to go along with every word and her voice was cracking.

"So what is it you want? Spit it out already, lady," Gilbert spat. There was no reason this chick should be keeping them this long.

"I want you all to be good, j- just for the rest of the week, p- please," the teacher sobbed "I just can't put up with this anymore, you kids are killing me."

"Ha as if," Gilbert sneered "what exactly do we get in return?" Arrogant as usual, the Prussian demanded compensation.

"Well, for one I won't have you all expelled, or worse I bet I could get you all to repeat this grade," the teacher laughed almost maniacally as she slowly lost her sanity.

"Oh non, please madame do not," Francis pleaded "I am sure you've put up with a lot this year, but you mustn't force us to redo this grade!"

"Do we have a deal then?" she asked while smirking at the French boys' look of dread. Gilbert looked at Francis and then Antonio, both quivering in fear, one trying not to show it.

"Fine we've got a deal," Gilbert sighed cursing under his breath.

* * *

After the odd encounter with the crazy psycho lady teacher the three young men gathered outside the school. Almost everyone else had left school grounds. It was just them.

"Thank you so much, mon ami," Francis said hugging Gilbert as he let loose yet another sigh.

"Save it for the ladies, Francis," Gilbert said pushing Francis off.

"I'm gonna get get out of here now I gotta meet someone, adiós amigos," Antonio said trying to subtly sneak away from the group.

"Is that someone, Lovino? Francis asked while smirking.

"You know I don't really think that's any of your business," shooting Francis a look telling him 'Hey why don't you bugger off while this is still a friendly discussion'.

"Oh please, Antonio you don't think that awesome ol' me knows that you have a thing for Lovino?" Gilbert asked, but by the time he finished Antonio had already turned his back to Gilbert and Francis and was walking away grumbling about how his friends couldn't just mind their own business.

"I'm going to leave now too, Mama will want me back soon," said Francis warmly smiling up at Gilbert as he too turned to walk away.

"S'okay Gilbird it's just you and me now," Gilbert said letting the bird of of his book bag, allowing his pet to eat some seeds from his hand as he watched his two friends go their separate ways.

* * *

_Yup just establishing a setup for this story. Bad Touch Trio and a crazy teacher, now they must be well behaved for the rest of the week thanks to the devil lady. I'm not sure if I'm inclined to finish this one._

_Also again I haven't really decided on any pairings other than Spamano. Heh what a funny pairing name... So lemme know if you have any requests._

_Have a good one!_


End file.
